Nullifier Target
| abilities = Nullifier Shield Seismic Shockwave Flash Bang | baseexperience = | baselevel = 1 | specialbodyparts = Stealth: 4.0 x Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = |flesh = 800 |codex_scans = 20 |armor = |shield = 250}} The Nullifier Target is the target of some Corpus Capture missions. They resemble a Nullifier Crewman with a gold-trimmed field emitter and drone.They can deploy Shield Ospreys, having a chance to spawn an Eximus one, and sometimes Mine Ospreys. These targets wield a and carry a Nullifier Crewman's shield. *Ironically however, the Shield/Mine Osprey is not allied with the Target nor the other Corrupted/Infested units and the Target will immediately start to fire upon his Shield/Mine Osprey. *Even if the target has been downed, the shield will regenerate constantly. This makes it exceptionally difficult when fighting against Infested. *Uniquely, this variant has a separate entry in the Codex, however, said entry is not sorted into the Corpus' Codex page, for the fact that it's displayed Faction is set to 'None'. They will drop credits at a steady rate when hit, releasing huge piles of money upon being heavily damaged, likely in an attempt to distract the pursuing Tenno. Bugs *Rarely, the target will be invisible, and the only thing you see is the target's gun. *If a lockdown is initiated while he is running from the Tenno, he will run to the nearest control panel and attempt to unlock the doors. However, he will always fail, and afterwards he will be come passive towards the Tenno, and simply wander around the area. *It is possible to kill the Capture targets in areas where there is water, such as the Orokin Void, by knocking him into the water with an ability like , , or . *Scanning a Capture target using a Codex Scanner can sometimes result in the entire Enemies section of the Codex reverting to its undiscovered state. Performing another scan on a Capture target can fix this problem. *Shield/Mine Ospreys spawned by targets (to be specific, targets that wear Red/Orange) are not allied to the Corrupted/Infested or to the Target Itself. This is most likely due to the Corpus Target being neutral or allied with the Corrupted/Infested faction and the osprey allied with the Corpus factions. **This target also contains its own Codex Entry. Notes *Targets have significantly higher health, armor and shields compared to an enemy of their level. A level 30 target for example may have the health and armor levels of an enemy over twice that level. Trivia *Contrary to normal Crewmen, they speak in English (typically begging the Tenno to let them go). *As of , the Targets also speak Corpus Language . *As of , they again speak English. *One type of Corpus Target is likely a Scout Crewman since it is able to cloak, possesses black uniform and wields a . *As with the Grineer Target, The Corpus target has a unique codex animation, This being them cowering without their weapon. *The Corpus target (Along with his Grineer equivalent) are unaffected by the 's enlargement characteristic. Patch History *Fixed Warframe abilities appearing blocked (but still castable) after simultaneously being nullified and falling off the edge. }} es:Objetivo anulador Category:Enemies